The princess and the peaseant
by Tallyp123
Summary: torn between an Enchanted forest story or a cursed story, read descriptions for both inside and vote!


Title:

Pairing: Regina/Emma

Plot: There was no curse and Regina didn't turn evil, instead I am taking a section of the OUAT story in which Tink shows Regina who her true love is, instead of it being Robin Hood it is Emma Charming, the daughter of Queen Snow and Charming who is her true love what Regina doesn't realise is that Emma is in fact a princess and she is but a peasant

AN: Not sure if I am going to stick with this plot, what do you guys think do you want this plot or a plot in which they curse was still cast just not like the show and you see their love story through flashbacks and the pair don't exactly get on in the real world?

PS don't own any thing

Chapter One-Tinks mission

Regina loved being in the stables, sure her mother told her it wasn't lady like to clean out places that animals use for toilets but she loved her daughter enough to let her do just what made her happy, Daniel her best friend was the keeper of the stables she often visited, being around such majestic creatures soothed her from the harsh realities of her life as a peasant girl.

If Regina wasn't honest she wanted to find her true love, she had heard a speech the Queen had given when addressing the lands of her daughters upcoming birthday party that she wished her daughter could find the happiness she and her husband shared. This train of thought got Regina thinking that she wanted just that, she wanted someone who loved her with everything they were, and in turn the same for her.

Daniel walked in with the hay for the horses to eat he looked over at his best friend who was just brushing the fur of her favourite horse her mind was off on a wonder, he sighed he loved her deeply, like a sister he knew how unhappy she was how she wished she could find someone to love as much as she loved the horses she cared for.

It got late when Regina returned home her mother just finishing the dinner, she smiled at Regina when she walked in which her daughter returned her father was setting the table for their dinner Regina told them she was just going to freshen up before eating.

Once she got to her room she opened the window and gazed at the stars, she wished she could find her other half, what could she say she was a romantic at heart, she wished the fairies would answer her call but they would not she wasn't special enough.

Regina turned from the window and used her wash basin to rinse her face as she got ready for dinner, she didn't notice the woman sat at her window watching her every move.

"I would say your wrong" the woman said, this caused Regina to turn quickly and in shock the woman dressed in green smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Regina asked quickly frantically even.

"I mean you no harm my name is Tinkerbell or Tink for short and I am a fairy" the woman replied with a smile.

"Why would a fairy be in my room?" Regina asked Tink sighed.

"This is what I meant what makes you think your not worthy of a wish?" Tink asked jumping from the window looking round her modest room.

"I am just a peasant nothing of importance" Regina sighed in reply it hurt to actually say it out loud, it made it more true.

"Oh Regina you don't know just how important you are to your true love" Tink grinned "your true love even though they don't know you yet will love you with every fibre of their being" she continued Regina snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Dont be stupid" Regina snapped Tink smirked and with a click of her fingers the pair were in a forest Regina looked round quickly she had no idea how she got here.

"Where on earth are we?" Regina asked looking round.

"I am showing you were your true love is" Tink replied Regina once again snorted Tink dug into her pocket and pulled out a handful of fairy dust she blew it at Regina who coughed in surprise "now follow your heart" Regina once again rolled her eyes but soon followed where her heart was telling her.

Regina walked through the forest she wasn't sure where she was going but soon she came to a road which was empty, Regina just sighed, it was a cruel joke on a poor peasant girl.

Regina wasn't paying attention where she was going she didn't notice the carriage heading straight for her, that was until some pulled her against them just as the carriage past her she was shocked the figure stood her straight, she turned to thank them when she was met with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, she had blond wavy hair which was tied up in a pony tail, she wore dark blue riding gear and her emerald eyes were shinning with she wasn't sure what but it was such a pretty sight to see.

"Are you ok?" The woman asked clearly amused when Regina blushed.

"Yes thank you for saving my life" Regina replied fixing her clothes she was embarrassed her dress was dirty from the stables.

"It was my pleasure" the woman replied with a smile which knocked Regina off her feet, "I am Emma" the girl held her hand out, Regina took it instead of shaking like she thought she would Emma kissed the back of it, Regina blushed once again.

"I am Regina" Emma smiled at the name and let go of her hand "I appear to be a bit lost" Regina continued Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"How did you get so close to the castle anyway?" Emma asked Regina looked around in shock.

"Its going to sound silly" Regina mumbled her head hung low until Emma reached under her chin to make her look at her.

"Dont put your head down you are beautiful" she said softly and once again Regina blushed sometimes she hated her body "I don't think it is silly so tell me"

"Well I made a wish and well this fairy called Tink came to me and sort of left me here told me to follow my heart" Regina replied, out loud she knew how stupid it was.

"And why are you following your heart?" Emma asked she seemed genuinely interested.

"Tink told me she was showing me where my true love was" Regina mumbled once again Emma seemed to understand that.

"I would of thought someone as beautiful as you would have already found your true love" she replied.

"No such luck for a peasant" Regina said bitterly "I should find a way back I was suppose to be having dinner with my parents" she began walking away but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Everyone should have true love no matter their status, I will give you a ride back on my horse if thats ok?" Emma asked pointing to a white horse not far away from them Regina smiled at the sight he was a beautiful creature.

Emma reached out her hand to help Regina up onto the horse, Regina accepted the hand and once she was seated on the horse she wrapped her arms around the other girl though she swore she heard her sharp in take of breath.

Without a word Emma began riding the horse back to where Regina directed her it was peaceful riding with Emma, Regina was too frightened to actually ride a horse but she enjoyed how calming it was and for some reason with Emma there she wasn't as afraid.

The pair came to Regina's village Regina told Emma where to go, once they were near Emma stopped the horse, she jumped off first and held her hand out for Regina to take which she did but as Regina tried to get down she lost her balance and nearly fell on the floor.

A pair of strong arms stopped her when she looked up she saw Emma smiling down at her she blushed when she was staring deep into Emma's eyes.

"I am sorry" Regina apologised standing up Emma just grinned then shrugged like she wasn't bothered by it.

"Can I see you again?" Emma asked Regina smiled.

"Well you know where I live you can come by any time" she replied Emma nodded the pair began walking to the front door they both stopped near it "I should head inside" Regina whispered if she was honest she didn't want to leave she wanted to stay in this girls presence longer she wasn't sure why.

"You should" Emma whispered her voice pained she then took Regina's hand and kissed it once again "I will see you soon" she vowed Regina could only nod as Emma walked back to her horse.

Regina opened the door just as Emma left back up the path, both girls sighed at the same time.


End file.
